sundjerbobkockalonefandomcom_sr-20200214-history
Радник месеца
Ликови * Лигњослав Пипак * * Евгеније Краба * Радник месеца Сунђер Боб * Пуж Гари * Френк * Џими Гас * Били * Мевис * Радник месеца Лигњослав * Мирглица * Нат Петерсон Радња У Кеба Краби, Сунђер Боб подсећа Лигњослава да почиње оцењивање за радника месеца. Међутим, Лигњослав одговара на то рекавши Сунђер Бобу да то није ништа друго до превара, и да господин Краба додељује титулу радника месеца само да би његови радници, у периоду оцењивања, радили више за мању количину новца, али му Сунђер Боб не верује. thumb|Зид са фотографијама радника месеца. Господин Краба упозорава Сунђер Боба да Лигњослав има потенцијала за добијање најновије награде радника месеца, након Сунђер Бобових прошлих 26 избора за радника месеца заредом (и жудње за 27.), након чега Сунђер Боб постаје забринут. Изненада, он замишља фотографије себе како му наређују да мора да задржи титулу радника месеца, а фотографија из марта му каже да Лигњослав каже да је награда превара како би изгубио поверење у себе. Лигњослав затим каже да може добити награду ако жели, а Сунђер Боб му успаничено одговара да то докаже. Лигњослав му понавља да је награда лажна, али Сунђер Боб поново одбија да му верује. thumb|250px|Сунђер боб упада у Лигњослављеву замку. Након што обојца одлучују да дођу напосао раније; те ноћи, Сунђер Боб покушава да уништи Лигњослављеве будилнике тако да се не пробудити, међутим, Лигњолав им још резервних будилника. Њих двојица поново расправљају о награди и кажу да чак не морају ни спавати. Обојица постављају неколико замки један другоме, док су очајнички покушавали први доћи на посао, и, након привременог примирја, обојца стижу у исто време, баш кад господин Краба отвара ресторан. Почињу са покушајима импресионирања свог шефа, чинећи више штете него користи, истовремено плашећи господина Крабсау својим понашањем. Затим почињу са покушајима прављења што већег броја Кеба пљески, што доводи до експлозије ресторана. Кебине пљескавице падају са неба, на одушевљење грађана Бикини днаКораловчана, мислећи да су бесплатне, док господин Краба покушава натерати људе да плате за њих, Сунђер Боб и Лигњослав га жељно питају ко је радник месеца (иако је мала вероватноћа де ће ико од њих добити награду), што изазива главобољу код господина Крабе. Production Art Elmo34.jpg Elmo117.jpg SB Season1 EOTM Production.jpg SB Season1 EOTM Production3.jpg SB Season1 VD Production.jpg 7727108_1_x.jpg 9703945_1.jpg sequential-spongebob-orig-boot-camp_1_f90280a1330536d897deb99e1cf92aa1.jpg 11205695_1.jpg 9791334_2.jpg Music Release *This episode is available on the Home Sweet Pineapple, Complete 1st Season, First 100 Episodes, SpongeBob, You're Fired!, Employee of the Month, and Karate Choppers DVDs. Reception , |IMDBid = http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0769438/?ref_=ttep_ep1 |IMDB = 8.5 |IMDBreviews = 323 |TVid = http://www.tv.com/shows/spongebob-squarepants/the-chaperone-employee-of-the-month-53087/ |TV = 8.6 |TVvotes = 194 }} Trivia **1:15 PM: SpongeBob is told by the photo of himself to work harder **9:00 PM: SpongeBob looks through the binoculars at Squidward's house **9:05 PM: Squidward shows all 28 of his alarm clocks * **6:50 AM: The Krusty Krab explodes with a crash of Krabby Patties * : Annoy Squidward Day (mentioned) }} General *There is a PC game that has the same name of this episode, which was released in . *This episode premiered in Canada on September 30, 2000. *SpongeBob imagines a drill sergeant version of himself in one of his Employee of the Month pictures, who demands him to work as hard as possible so that Squidward does not win. This one appears in the March picture, a reference to an army march. *The drill sergeant design of the SpongeBob picture from this episode is the same design as the artwork on the North American cover of Battle for Bikini Bottom. *SpongeBob's employee of the month portraits talk to him again in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. *Traps that SpongeBob and Squidward set up so that their opponent would not make it to the Krusty Krab early in the morning: **Spongebob's traps: ***Squidward does not watch his way and falls into a hole Spongebob dug up. ***SpongeBob traps Squidward in a bottle. ***SpongeBob traps Squidward in a net. ***SpongeBob ties up Squidward's arms and legs. **Squidward's traps: ***Squidward nails boards onto SpongeBob's front door to make sure the latter cannot get out of his house. ***Squidward traps SpongeBob in a cage. ***Squidward tricks SpongeBob by giving him a Krabby Patty attached to a claw, which grabs SpongeBob's nose. ***SpongeBob gets cut into pieces while running through a fence, looking like fries. ***Squidward seals SpongeBob in a brick wall. *Things that Squidward and SpongeBob do to impress Mr. Krabs: **Spongebob's deeds: ***SpongeBob cleans the floor. ***SpongeBob cleans dishes, deliberately drops them, then cleans the broken dishes with the mop. ***SpongeBob puts his own money in the register. **Squidward's deeds: ***Squidward cleans the tables. He rubs too hard, causing the tables to break in half. ***Squidward tries to give Mr. Krabs flowers and chocolates. **Both SpongeBob and Squidward make a lot of Krabby Patties with two spatulas, causing the Krusty Krab to explode. *This is the second time Squidward cooks for the Krusty Krab. The first time was in "Pickles." **Unlike in "Pickles," Squidward cooks Krabby Patties as good as SpongeBob does. ***However, he could have learned how. *This is one of the seven episodes in which the 1986 Paramount logo is plastered with the 2002 Paramount logo. The others are "Help Wanted," "Squeaky Boots," "F.U.N.," "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost," "Karate Choppers," and "Rock Bottom." *When Nickelodeon was promoting in 2001, there was an interruption where the Nick.com "Leaf" screen bug hovered up off screen, and Jimmy and Goddard were riding on the screen bug. After they get off, Jimmy then decides to play fetch with Goddard, but with the Nick.com logo. Later, after a few throws, Goddard then holds onto the leaf, while Jimmy tries to grab it out from Goddard's mouth, but when he gets it out from Goddard's mouth, there's a bitemark on the logo. Jimmy then places the screen bug back to its normal place, shrugs, and he and Goddard leave off-screen. The same thing happened when Nick aired the episode "Pee-Wee Scouts." *This episode, "Help Wanted," "Pickles," and "Best Day Ever" are the only four to have SpongeBob's bed placed on the right side of his room and not the left. Cultural References *When Squidward angrily says "Why you little!..." after SpongeBob traps him in a bottle, this is a reference to the same phrase says to his son before strangling him in . Errors *Sometimes, YTV accidentally lists this episode as "Chumbucket" instead of its actual name. The Chum Bucket is not even seen in this episode. Also, YTV sometimes says this episode originally aired on , . *On the First 100 Episodes DVD, it says this episode originally aired on , . *When SpongeBob shows the calendar showing "Annoy Squidward Day" on the 15th, the date of the 21st is right below it. In a real calendar, the 22nd would be below the 15th, so the week appears to only have six days. *SpongeBob's calendar said it was " " but on the picture frame, it says it was . Also, the calendar had 28 as the last day of the month, meaning it must have been February in a non-leap year. *SpongeBob mentions he has won the Employee of the Month 26 times to Squidward, but is pictured 43 times on the Employee of the Month wall. *Unless Mr. Krabs started the "Employee of the Month" award in January, it should be March, not January. *Right before SpongeBob imagines Squidward's face on the "Employee of the Month" award frame, the order of the awards is wrong: **On the third to last row, "February," "December," January," "February," "December." **On the second to last row, "April," "May," "Mach," "April," "May." **On the bottom row: "December," "January," "February," and "January." *When SpongeBob is crying "How could the quality of my work slip so much?," the frame on the picture of Squidward says "January." But the frame before it says "February," then changes back to December. *When the "Employee of the Month" awards are panning down when SpongeBob thinks Squidward might be right about the awards, in the last readable row, the order of the awards is "Mach," "April," "May," "Ma'r'ch." *When the drill sergeant SpongeBob is giving real SpongeBob a pep talk, the award after "March" is "February." *When SpongeBob looks into Squidward's house to spy on him, Squidward sets his alarm clock on the nightstand with a lamp, but when SpongeBob goes into Squidward's house, the alarm is on the other nightstand with no lamp. *If one looks closely in the scene where SpongeBob is in Squidward's pillowcase, SpongeBob's eyes turn green and then they are back to normal. *When SpongeBob sneaks into Squidward's house, all of Squidward's furniture is in the room. However, while SpongeBob is running back and forth from the closet with the clocks in it, the room is empty. *Squidward's clock says 9:00 when he goes to bed, but in his closet full of clocks, most of them say 8:05. They all later switch to the correct time. *When SpongeBob goes to Squidward's closet it is filled with alarm clocks. In the next scene, he is breaking them, the others disappear, and is seen breaking one clock. *When Squidward walks into the bottle, it seems he walks through the back but it is covered. *When Squidward and SpongeBob finish shaking hands due to their "truce" and start running towards the Krusty Krab, the Chum Bucket is not visible. *When Squidward and SpongeBob barge into the Krusty Krab, the handlebars on the door are clear instead of gold or brown. *When Squidward is brushing his teeth, in his reflection the bubbles are behind his nose, but from behind, the bubbles are in front of his nose. **In the same shot, Squidward's neck does not connect to his head, rather going in front of it. *On the , airing, in a moment when SpongeBob is about to be trapped by the robotic arm, the screen freezes for a few seconds, resulting with the unknown classical orchestral music playing in the background. After a few seconds, the music stops and Squidward passes by the frozen SpongeBob before cutting to the next shot. Running gags *Squidward insulting the Employee of the Month award then getting drenched with Krabby Patty puree from a fan. *SpongeBob and Squidward setting traps to prevent from one of them from going to the Krusty Krab. *SpongeBob and Squidward desperately trying to win the Employee of the Month award. See also *Employee of the Month Award References es:Empleado del Mes fr:L'Employé du mois id:Employee of the Month it:L'impiegato del mese! pl:Pracownik miesiąca ru:Лучший служащий месяца